This invention relates to aircraft seating and seating arrangements. The invention is particularly, but not exclusively, applicable to seating for commercial aircraft.
It is becoming increasingly necessary for airlines to install a seat in a commercial aircraft that converts into a bed, at least in first class on long haul flights. The conflicting commercial considerations are the provision of a good service, on the one hand, and the pressure to maintain cabin seating density and weight considerations, on the other. Thus, it has become the goal of the seat designer to make as much use of as little space and weight as possible while providing the necessary level of space and comfort expected in first and business class.
WO 03/013903 discloses a seat unit for an aircraft that can be converted into a bed. The seat unit comprises a supporting structure for attaching a seat to the floor of the aircraft. The supporting structure comprises a load bearing aerospace-grade steel subframe which is clad with one or more shaped composite panels. The steel subframe provides a structurally strong point of attachment for the passenger seat and other components of the seat unit.
The use of a steel subframe in constructing sleeper/seat units for aircraft can be understood from the need to comply with stringent safety regulations aimed at ensuring that a seat unit can withstand the foreseeable loads and stresses which may arise during a crash of the aircraft. Due to these stringent safety regulations, there is thus an apparent prejudice in the field of aircraft seat construction against using other materials for the structural component of a seat.